Byaku se déclare
by Titanic492
Summary: Sur ordre d'Hadès. Luco et Veronica doivent forcer Byaku à déclarer ses sentiments à son collègue Rune dont il est follement amoureux, au point de perdre tous ses moyens face à lui. [Byaku X Rune], Luco, Veronica, Minos.
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonjours/Bonsoir_**. _ **^^ voilà ma première fanfiction à chapitre sur un couple un peu spécial (Byaku x Rune) pas très populaire malheureusement, j'espère qu'il sera à votre gout XD. Je tiens à remerciait ma Déesse Macaria Hadès pour la correction. Et aussi a eux qui me suivent et me lisent.**_

 ** _Note :_** _ **Byaku a les cheveux blancs est non blond comme dans l'anime.**_

 ** _Bonne lecture._**

* * *

 _ **Le marché**_

-Vous nous avez appelé mon seigneur ? Demandèrent les spectres agenouillés devant leur Dieu.

-Luco de la dryade étoile céleste levée et Veronica du Nasu étoile céleste de l'étude. Je veux que vous remplissiez une mission de la plus haute importance.

\- Laquelle mon seigneur ? Demanda Veronica tout ouïe en relevant la tête.

-Vous savez qu'il y aura une réception en enfer pour fêter les un an de paix avec les sanctuaires.

\- Où voulez-vous en venir ? Interrogea Luco relevant à son tour le regard.

Le dieu soupira et se leva du trône dans leur direction, les mains derrière le dos. Rien de tout cela ne les rassurait, si cette mission était « de la plus haute importante » pourquoi ne pas envoyer un juge ou l'un de leurs lieutenants pour cette tâche. Au lieu du médecin des enfers et du gérant de la bibliothèque infernale ? Et que venait faire la réception dans tout ça ? Vraiment rien n'était rassurant.

-Il y a beaucoup de couples qu'ils ne se sont pas encore formés. Commença le dieu d'un ton théâtral. Comme Cube et Winder qui refuse de reconnaître leur amour mutuel. Fyodor qui ne s'est toujours pas déclaré à Edward, l'amour de sa vie. Poursuivit Hadès avec le même ton plus dramatique. Edward qui ne s'est pas en...

-Venez-en au fait mon seigneur. L'interrompu Luco indifférent.

\- Je veux que vous obligiez Byaku du nécromancien à se déclarer à Rune du Balron.

-QUOI ! Crièrent le duo d'une même voix.

Les deux spectres se regardèrent. Était-il sérieux ? Cette mission était à leurs yeux plus dure que de gagner une guerre sainte à eux deux. Le dieu se laissa tomber sur son trône, la main sur le visage avant de reprendre déprimé.

-Vous savez que Byaku perd tous ses moyens face à Rune.

-Oh que oui ! La dernière fois qu'il est venu, ma bibliothèque s'est écroulée comme des dominos juste parce qu'il a vu Rune rendre un livre, une vraie catastrophe. Se plaignit Veronica avec rancune et désespoir.

\- En même temps, c'est étonnant qu'une personne aussi intelligente que lui perde tous ses moyens face à Rune. Byaku est un excellent stratège en tous genres, sérieux dans ses devoirs et responsable. Il est également le troisième lieutenant de Minos tout de même. Comme quoi l'amour peut vraiment être une arme dangereuse.

-J'approuve. Confirma le dieu à Luco, une main au milieu de la poitrine là où le sceptre de sa nièce l'avait traversé. C'est pour ça que je veux que vous l'obligiez à se déclarer ! Vous imaginez à la réception. Déjà à sa vue il devint une catastrophe, alors s'il le voit sur son trente et un, c'est la mort pour nous et les invités !

C'était vrai maintenant qu'ils y pensaient. Qui sait ce que pourrait faire Byaku durant la réception. Sur ce coup Hadès avait raison, toutes les vies étaient en jeu même les leurs. Après, un long moment de silence et de réflexion fixant du regard leur dieu, ils ne leur restaient qu'une seule option.

\- Je peux déposer une demande de congé ? Demandèrent les spectres d'une même voix.

-Non. Refusa le dieu mécontent. Si vous réussissiez cette mission, je vous offrirais ce que vous voulez le plus. Il regarda l'étoile de l'étude dans les yeux. Veronica, tu aimerais renouer avec Thanatos, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Avoua ce dernier douloureusement.

-Et toi Luco, tu aim…..

-inutile d'en dire plus, je vois de quoi il s'agit. Le seigneur Minos est-il au courant de votre plan ?

-Je parlerais à Minos. Ce n'est guère un problème. Acceptez-vous la mission ?

-Oui, seigneur Hadès. Répondirent les spectres déterminés.

* * *

 _ **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire.**_


	2. Mis en place du plan

_**Bonjour/ Bonsoir. J'espère que vous allez bien^^. Je m'excuse du retard pour la publication de se chapitrer et je tiens à informer que le prochain chapitre prendra plus de temps comme je suis en duel (décès familial).**_

 _ **Je remercie ma déesse Macaria Hadès pour la correction.**_ _**Et aussi à vous, Chers lecteur pour votre soutien moral.**_

 _ **Review anonyme : (Je vous remercie pour vos review)**_

 _ **Avenir: **_ ^^ je suis très heureuse que tu aimes déjà se couple. Oui, une suite est prévue et voilà le chapitre 2.

 _ **Samsha:**_ je suis heureuse je le chap 1 t'est plus, j'espère que la suite sera également à ton goût.

 _ **Shun andromde**_ : T-T c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fan-fiction sur ce couple, XD Voilà le chapitre 2 et joyeux noël ! LOL ! Je rigole ^^ il y aura une suite après ce chapitre jusqu'à la fin.

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 _ **Mis en place du plan**_

Ses longs cheveux blancs neige immaculés, soyeux au regard, un visage parfaitement proportionné s'accordant à merveille à ses yeux améthyste exprimant sérieux et intelligence, une bouche qui donnait envie de l'embrasser pendant des heures, une voix douce caressant tendrement l'ouïe pouvant aussi se montrer ferme et autoritaire, une silhouette parfaite, ni trop musclée ni trop svelte, une beauté s'accordant parfaitement à l'élégance, on ne pouvait qu'être troublé par un tel charme. Rune était si parfait, si sérieux dans son travail de procureur. Absolument rien ne saurait égaler la beauté d'un tel spectacle aux yeux de Byaku.

-Qui a-t-il Byaku ? Demanda Rune à la fin de son jugement en sentant le regard persistant de son collège sur lui depuis un moment.

-Rien rien. Fit ce dernier en secouant la tête dans tous les sens.

-….Byaku, je pense que la tasse est pleine.

-Quoi ?

Le blanc se rendit compte qu'il avait inondé le bureau, alors qu'il servait le café a Minos. Le liquide recouvrait une grande partie du bureau, des documents signés et rédiger à la main. Son trajet avait continué sur la toge du Griffon avant de finir sur le sol. Pris de panique, le nécromancien s'excusa et se précipita pour chercher un chiffon, mais finit par dégringoler les escaliers du tribunal en loupant une marche, sous le regard blasé de Rune et les rires de son seigneur.

-Byaku ça va ? Questionna la source du problème.

Doucement le nécromancien se releva, tremblant de douleur suite au choc.

-Oui, ça va. Rassura-t-il avant de percuter le contour de la porte.

Le juge s'esclaffa et Rune soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez, Byaku finit par sortir avec quelques difficultés à ouvrir la porte. Une fois fermée, il se mit en route. Marchant dans le couloir, il soupira lourdement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il perde à chaque fois ses moyens, son assurance, son courage face à Rune ? Il le voyait le réprimander d'ici, d'une manière adorable à ses yeux pour avoir littéralement inondé le bureau de Minos, bien loin de la réalité Makino pouvait en témoigner. Qu'est-ce qu'il rêvait de se déclarer à Rune, cette merveille des enfers !

Trop perdu dans ses fantasmes avec une tête d'abruti et d'idiot fini, le nécromancien ne vit pas deux spectres déterminés s'approcher dangereusement de lui. Ils le saisirent par chaque bras sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Les kidnappeurs l'emmenèrent dans la direction de la bibliothèque.

Attaché à une chaise dans une petite pièce du fond qui servait de chambre à Veronica. Le nécromancien n'arrivait pas à défaire la corde autour de ses poignets comme s'il était enchainé, ne comprenant vraiment pas ce qu'il faisait là.

-Byaku sais-tu pourquoi tu es là ? Demanda le Nasu monotone.

-Non, que me voulait-vous ? Luco? Veronica ? Interrogea calmement le détenu.

-Nous voulons que tu te déclares à Rune. Abrégea Luco surprenant ce dernier.

-QUOI !

-Ne fais pas le con, tout le monde sait que tu es follement amoureux de lui. Ajouta le blond.

-C'est si flagrant que ça ?

-Oui. Hochèrent de la tête les kidnappeurs. Alors tu vas le faire. Poursuivirent-ils.

-Non. Répondit toujours calmement le détenu.

Veronica frappa le mur du pied à quelques centimètres de la tête de Byaku qui conservait son expression imperturbable.

-Je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de refuser.

-Je trouve ça ironique venant de quelqu'un dans la même situation que moi. Tu me demandes de me déclarer à la personne que j'aime alors que toi-même, tu es incapable d'exprimer tes sentiments à Thanatos. Finit-il dans un sourire moqueur.

-Je vois. Fit Veronica dans un rictus de colère enveloppé d'une sombre aura. Luco, je te le laisse. Ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant.

Le médecin s'approcha avec un grand sourire sadique du pauvre byaku qui se débattait sentant le danger.

Dans la première prison, Rune essuyait le café froid mécontent du retard de son collègue sous le regard amusé de son juge remis de son fou rire, Rune se demandait bien par moment comment Byaku pouvait-il être le troisième lieutenant de son seigneur avec une telle maladresse, lui qui paraissait si sérieux et sûr de lui. Comme quoi les apparences étaient vraiment trompeuses. Le Norvégien reconnaissait que son frère d'armes était un excellent stratège et sérieux dans son travail juste après lui. C'était un miracle qu'il ne commit pas de tels accidents en temps de guerre.

Attablés autour d'un thé, Luco et Veronica réfléchissaient à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour les caser, chacun proposait des idées allant jusqu'à penser à les droguer et les enfermer ensemble. Ils n'avaient guère d'idées brillantes, si seulement le prisonnier voulait coopérer la tâche serait moins ardue, une idée vint à l'esprit de la dryade.

Byaku les regardait en reprenant son souffle suite aux chatouilles plus ou moins mortelles du médecin, miracle qu'il n'est pas craqué.

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas te déclarer? Demanda le médecin plongé dans son thé.

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait pas répondre. Cette question était trop dure pour lui. Byaku refusait de leur dire la vérité, de leur dire qu'il avait une peur bleue de la réaction de Rune. Pas qu'il le rejette, mais de ce que pourrait penser Rune de lui après, que rien ne revint comme avant. Veronica n'eut aucun mal à lire dans les yeux monochromes du prisonnier, il connaissait parfaitement cette peur dont il était victime.

-Tu n'es pas le seul à aimer Rune. Ajouta Luco en se levant pour attirer la totale attention de Byaku, ce qui fonctionna. Plusieurs spectres ont aussi des vues sur le procureur, après tout Rune n'est-il pas parfait ? D'une beauté à damner un saint. Susurra le bourreau à l'oreille de sa victime.

-Je sais tout ça Luco. Avoua le prisonnier se voulant calme. Après tout qui resterait indifférent face à lui, mais laisse-moi te dire que Rune n'est pas le genre de personne à céder aux avances du premier venu. Finit-il fermement.

-Même à Minos ? Questionna la Dyade se voulant perplexe.

-Pourquoi ! Le seigneur Minos a aussi des vues sur Rune ! fit Byaku en se débattant.

-Je te pensais plus intelligent que ça. Ajouta Veronica accoudé sur la table entrant volontairement dans le jeu de son ami. Tu ignorais que le seigneur Minos allait se déclarer à la fin de la journée.

Byaku regarda la pendule accroché au mur, connaissant son seigneur, il allait sûrement attendre que Rune termine tous ses jugements, ça ne lui donnait que quelques minutes. Si jamais il arrivait trop tard, plus jamais il ne pourrait se déclarer à Rune ni ressentir quoi que ce soit pour lui, après tout ce n'était pas son genre d'avoir des vues ou des sentiments pour les amants des autres. À la pensée que Rune ne serait plus accessible, Byaku se libéra de la corde fortement nouée autour de ses poignets et fila en direction du tribunal, pour le plus grand bonheur de Luco et Veronica. Les spectres avaient gagné, l'amour de Byaku pour Rune était tellement grand qui le rendait stupide au plus haut point, oubliant que le griffon est amant avec Hadès. Il avait suffi à Luco de le chauffer un peu pour qu'il fasse le travail seul.

Rune travaillait toujours à son bureau, Minos avait quitté le tribunal bien avant l'arrivée de Byaku qui avait perdu toute assurance et courage face à la grande porte. Ce fut avec une grosse inspiration et le visage déformé par la gêne lui donnant un air comique qu'il ouvrit les portes.

-Rune!

-Silence !

-Pardon ! S'excusa-t-il raide.

-Qui a-t-il Byaku et où étais-tu toute la journée? Demanda sévèrement Rune en poursuivant son travail.

-Rune je…je je dois te dire une chose de la plus haute importance.

-Vas y parle je t'écoute.

-Je..je..je..je. Balbutia le blanc.

Le Norvégien soupira lourdement et se leva du bureau pour descendre les longues marches. Qu'avait son ami pour paraître si stressé ? Avait-il encore fait une bêtise ? Tout au long de sa descente Byaku le trouvait beau à en mourir et n'arrivait plus à prononcer le moindre mot. Ses joues se teignirent d'un très léger rose de désir. Il reprit vite ses esprits le temps était compté.

-Rune, je...je. marmonna-t-il cette fois gêné d'être près de lui.

Rune s'approcha un peu plus de lui n'entendant pas ce qu'il disait, lui demandant de parler plus fort.

\- Jejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejeje IMPOSSIBLE !

Sur ce dernier mot, le blanc partit à toute vitesse de la pièce laissant derrière lui un procureur ne comprenant pas la situation, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux avec un point d'interrogation sur la tête.

Le nécromancien courut jusqu'à la quatrième prison où se trouvait le grand étang gardé par Phlegyas du Lycaon, qui faisait office de passeur. Il reprenait difficilement son souffle en regardant son reflet dans l'eau, il se trouvait pathétique et dire que c'était sa seule chance, son unique chance.

-Tu es vraiment pathétique. Cracha amèrement Veronica avant de jeter le nécromancien dans l'étang d'un coup de pied les bras croisés.

-Je suis bien déçu. Cette affaire sera plus dure que prévu. Soupira Luco.

Toujours dans l'eau le concerné se retourna, se demandant pourquoi ils l'avaient poursuivi et pourquoi l'avoir kidnappé pour lui dire que Minos allait se déclarer. Avaient-ils eux pitié de lui ? Ce fut là qu'il se souvint que le juge était ton couple avec Hadès. Alors tout ce qu'ils lui avaient dit n'était qu'un canular, il ne fallut que quelques minutes de réflexion au spectre pour comprendre exactement ce qu'il se passait.

-C'est sur ordre de sa majesté Hadès que vous faites tout ça ? Questionna Byaku en sortant de l'eau.

-Toujours aussi perspicace. Félicita Luco en applaudissant. Mais pas tout à fait.

-Sa majesté nous a promis une contrepartie en échange. Ajouta Veronica d'un sourire.

-J'ai mon idée de ce qu'il vous a promis en échange. Mais cela n'excuse pas votre ac..

Avant de finir sa phrase il se trouva à nouveau dans l'eau par un coup de pied volé de Veronica.

-Si tu n'étais pas une catastrophe ambulante en la présence de Rune. Sa majesté ne nous l'aurait pas ordonné. On n'est pas là pour te faire couler mais pour te caser avec lui, est-ce que c'est compris !

-Ce que veut dire Veronica c'est que cet ordre arrange tout le monde, nous obtiendrons chacun ce que nous voulons. Hadès, une réception parfaite, toi Rune et nous… . Luco arrêta son monologue en remarquant que Byaku flottait littéralement sur le ventre. Veronica je pense que tu l'as tué.

-Est alors, en s'en fiche il va ressusciter d'ici peu de toute façon.

-Oui, tu as raison.

Les deux spectres se mirent en route vers la bibliothèque pour échafauder un nouveau plan laissant le corps dans l'eau. Cette mission promettait d'être périlleuse surtout pour ce pauvre Byaku.

* * *

 _ **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire.**_


	3. Commencement du plan

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir. J'espère que vous allez bien^^. Je m'excuse encore du retard (même si j'ai avisé XD) et je tiens à informer que le prochain chapitre prendra également un peu de temps.**_

 _ **Je remercie ma déesse Macaria Hadès pour la correction, malgré qu'elle avait la crève ma déesse m'a corrigé (non, ce n'est pas de l'esclavagisme**_ _ **u-u) Et aussi à vous, Chers lecteur pour votre soutien moral.**_

 _ **Review anonyme : (Je vous remercie pour vos review)**_

 _ **Samsha: Et honte a moi pour mon retard ! J'espère que ça te plaira ;) **_

_**Shun andromde: Merci pour ta review, j'espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre te plaira également ;) . Bisou. **_

_**Phantasos: Merci pour ta review également. ^^ J'espère de tout cœur que Luco et Véronica te ferrant rire dans ce nouveau chapitre avec la maladresse de Byaku. Et encore pardon pour le retard. **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 _ **Commencement du plan**_

Dans la salle de la Giudecca, Rune s'occupait de diriger les préparatifs pour la réception. Il donnait les directives à suivre aux spectres et fouettait par la même occasion Zélos qui faisait des remarques et refusait de travailler. Queen accrochait aux piliers les rubans reliés entre eux, perché sur de l'échelle il vit le premier Byaku hésitant à entrer dans la salle à demi ouverte.

-Sylphide, on change de place.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda ce dernier en bas de la grande échelle, pas très d'accord.

-Tu auras une meilleure vue sur Valentine.

-D'accord !

-Rune, je peux te parler un instant ? Hésita à demander le blanc entrant à pas déterminés, les joues rouges, surprenant tout le monde.

Tous les spectres s'arrêtèrent aussitôt, pour regarder du coin de l'œil. Tout le monde savait qu'il perdait ses moyens devant le procureur et ils attendaient au pire. Seulement Sylphide n'avait pas remarqué sa présence trop occupée à nouer le ruban tout en haut.

\- C'est urgent ? Dévisagea le norvégien fatigué.

Les yeux cernés, les sourcils froncés et une expression de fatigue marquait le visage du norvégien qui n'avait pas dormi depuis un moment ni trouvé le temps de souffler avec la supervision de la réception et son travail de procureur. Byaku le trouvait mignon, il en était le seul, rougissant devant l'élu de son cœur, n'entendant pas ce dernier l'appeler. Luco retint Veronica derrière la grande porte à moitié ouverte, pour empêcher un homicide.

-Byaku ! Appela de nouveau Rune.

-Euh ! Quoi !

-Est-que c'est urgent ?

-Je pourrais te parler après ? Demanda gêné le nécromancien en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

\- C'est ça le truc important. Soupira Rune. Oui, si tu veux.

Sur ces mots, le nécromancien crispé fit demi-tour, se raidissant plus voyant l'aura meurtrière de Veronica et Luco se dégageant derrière la porte pour avoir raté sa déclaration.

Accidentellement, il marcha sur un bout de tissu et trébucha en tirant par la même occasion dessus. Le ruban coincé contre la porte s'étira faisant tomber Edward qui entrait en portant un carton rempli de décoration. Après un court vol, le carton atterrit sur la tête de Raimi pris par surprise et paniqua en se retrouvant dans le noir le plus total, voulant dégager sa tête de la boîte, il heurta avec l'un de ses tentacules de son surplis Edward qui voulait l'aider une fois relevé, le sylphe se trouva projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Fiodor amortit sa chute en servant d'oreiller volontairement entre le mur et son amour de toujours, mais quelle joie d'avoir Edward entre ses bras.

Les tentacules de Raimi continuaient à se déchaîner tandis qu'il essayait désespérément d'enlever sa tête coincée entre les décorations ne sachant pas comment c'était possible en se débattant dans tous les sens. Les autres tentacules frappèrent la majorité des spectres, détruisant au passage la moitié des préparatifs qui avait demandé beaucoup d'effort.

Une autre heurta Wimber de la chauve-souris assez violemment pour l'envoyer volé sur Cube l'ambrassent au passage sous le regard surpris de certains spectres, surtout de Mills de l'Elfe et Ochs de la Gorgone. Ils se firent ensuite tous balayé par une autre rafale du ver les envoyant violemment contre la grande porte se trouvant à présent grande ouverte, Veronica et Luco étaient littéralement enfoncés dans le mur écrasé par la porte.

Une autre fouetta le derrière de Myu du papillon qui lâcha un cri de surprise avant de dévisager l'innocent Pharaon, qu'il envoya s'écraser au loin avec sa psychokinésie contre le Minotaure et la Harpie qui plaçaient les tables avec soin.

Raimi finit par heurter l'échelle entraînant un déséquilibre du basilic qui attrapa un ruban pour ne pas tomber, ce dernier se décolla. Sylphide s'écrasa à un pas de Queen indemne de la situation, emportant avec lui dans sa chute toutes les autres décorations liées entre elles et quelques piliers au passage s'écraser sur les spectres qui fouillaient. Un des piliers s'écrasa au milieu de la pièce sur Valentine, Gordon et Pharaon.

Le chaos régnait en maître dans la pièce, tout était à refaire. Rune soupira de désespoir une main au milieu du visage tandis que les victimes se relevaient.

-Byaku. Appelèrent des voix d'outre-tombe.

Le dénommé se retourna toujours à terre, que des regards noirs de la part de ses frères d'armes. Sylphide et Queen pour avoir enseveli leur amant vivant, pharaon pour ça rupture brutale avec Myu. Wimber pour avoir perdu son premier baiser, Ochs et Mills pour avoir transformé leur ami en légume suite à l'incident du baiser. Edward pour avoir fait du mal à son sylphide-senpai* le bon côté, il pourra s'occuper de lui, Raimi pour la peur qu'il a eu et les autres spectres pour leurs diverses blessures et quiproquo crée durant l'incident.

Rune soupira de nouveau entendant les représailles commencer, il regarda le carnage tout était à refaire en plus de trouver une pièce en meilleur état. Laissant son ami se faire réprimander, le procureur sortit de la pièce avec une forte migraine pensant au travail qui lui restait, le temps manquait. Il marcha fatigué jusqu'à la cafétéria vide, s'attabla pour calmer ses maux de tête abominable.

-Je suppose que je devrais toucher deux mots de sa maladresse à notre seigneur. Pensa à voix haute le Balron avant de s'endormir sur la table, les yeux cernés.

Une douce brise le réveilla caressant son doux visage paisible, ses yeux tombèrent dans la pièce vide éclairée par les raillant de la lune une fois ouverts, distinguant parfaitement ce qui l'entourait. Comprenant aussitôt qu'il s'était endormi plus de quatre heures, à pas pressés, il sortit pour se remettre au travail laissant au sol le drap qui le couvrait. Trois heures du matin, tout le monde devait dormir, pas grave, il commencerait sans eux après il s'occuperait des dossiers, les préparatifs n'allaient pas se faire seul. À sa grande surprise, il y avait de la lumière dans l'une des pièces, intrigué Rune entra dans la salle.

Les tables étaient parfaitement disposées, les décorations au bon endroit comme il voulait, l'éclairage meilleur. Quoique un peu plus petite que l'autre salle, l'ouverture à l'extérieur palliait grandement à ce problème. En détaillant plus Rune remarqua Byaku sur une échelle accrochait les derniers rubans.

-Byaku. Appela le procureur d'une voix neutre.

L'appelé faillit tomber de l'échelle reconnaissant la voix mélodieuse à ses oreilles, il continua à nouer sans se retourner sachant qu'une catastrophe aurait lieu si ses yeux monochromes croisaient Rune.

-Tu as tout fait seul ?

\- Non, ce sont les autres qui ont fait la vraie part du travail, j'ai juste pris ta relève. Et aussi, je me suis occupé des dossiers, tu peux allait te reposer. Ajouta-t-il en nouant le dernier ruban.

-Merci. Souffla adorablement le norvégien.

Le nécromancien prit au dépourvu tomba de l'échelle, le norvégien se précipita pour voir si son collègue allait bien. Byaku tourna la tête gêné de voir le visage de Rune près à genoux à côté de lui.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir tout détruit, tu avais travaillé dur.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, tu ne l'as pas fait exprès et puis tu n'étais pas obligé de faire mon travail.

\- Si, je devais prendre mes responsabilités, ça n'aurait pas été correct de te laisser comme ça déjà que tu ne tenais plus debout au point de t'endormir dans la Cafétéria.

-Que voulais-tu me dire ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu avais une chose urgente à me dire, non ?

Byaku piqua un fard avant de se lever, d'ajuster sa toge et de se mettre en tailleur à la même hauteur que son interlocuteur.

-Rune, je voulais….c'est une chose qui n'a probablement pas de valeur pour toi, mais ça représente beaucoup pour moi. Rune…je….je…je trouve qu'il fait beau aujourd'hui ! Merde, pensa-t-il.

Rune haussa un sourcil, le coup sur la tête aurait-il abîmé son cerveau ?

\- Je voulais dire, reprit paniqué le nécromancien, que tu es vraiment Bea…en forme ! Oui, c'est ça tu as repris des couleurs ! Ajouta-t-il en un sourire forcé pour cacher sa gêne.

Aussitôt, il reçut une chaussure au milieu du front de Véroniqua recouvert de pansements et bandages.

-Sale incapable ! Cria le bibliothécaire retenu par Luco lui aussi couvert de pansements et bandages.

\- Mon Cher Rune, Byaku voulait te présenter des excuses et savoir s'il pouvait t'aider pour le reste des préparatifs.

-Oui, ça ne me dérange pas, il est largement à la hauteur.

-Je peux vraiment ! S'étonna Byaku en se relevant avant de prendre l'autre chaussure cette fois au milieu du visage.

-Sur ce on te laisse Rune de l'étoile céleste de l'excellence. Salua Luco en traînant le corps du nécromancien inconscient par la jambe avec Véronica.

-Je dois reconnaître que ton idée n'est pas si mal que ça, Luco ! Félicita le bibliothécaire dans le couloir.

-Laquelle ? L'aider dans les préparatifs ?

-Pour la pagaille.

-Non, ça c'était la maladresse de Byaku et tu le sais parfaitement.

* * *

 _ **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire.**_


	4. Alerte danger!

Alors, alors je tiens à m'excuser de cette absence de longue durée. J'ai dû être hospitalisé et opérais deux fois, mais je vais un peu mieux maintenant… Suffisamment pour reprendre l'écriture. et comme je l'ais annoncer dans « je hais ton silence » _**voila la suite de BYAKU SE DÉCLARE** _!

 _ **Je merci ma déesse Maracria Hades et AkaiNeko Loufoque pour la correction.**_

 _ **Review anonyme:**_ Je vous remercie de votre soutien (pas soutien-gorge merci) et de vos review. Pardon pour la réponse tardive.

 _ **Undertaker :**_ XD alors je filmerais ta danse. Tu vas aimer la déclaration je pense :p

 _ **Undertaker (Guest) :**_ Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que c'est que du bonheur, non, non Rune n'est pas aveugle juste Byaku est trop maladroit. è-é je vais continuer à te torturais de rire Nihahaha.

 _ **Phantasos :**_ ^^ se chapitre sera un peu drôle mais le prochain le sera encore plus XD

 _ **Shun andromde :**_ Tu vas plaindre les spectres encore plus au prochain chapitre crois-moi ! XD

 _ **Guest : **_ Voilà la suite et pardon encore.

* * *

 _ **Alerte danger**_

-Rune…je...je t'aime !

-C'est naze recommence ! Ordonna le Nasu frappant son collègue du pied.

Non loin, assit sur le grand lit de Veronica, luco sirotait sa tisane regardant amusé le nécromancien s'entraîner devant le miroir du propriétaire des lieux. Ses bourreaux étaient venus le chercher avant l'aurore pour lui administrer cet infâme entrainement. Le spectre des âmes ressayait pour la vingt-cinquième fois de la matinée. Un nouveau coup du bibliothécaire insatisfait de cette déclaration fini par l'énerver.

-Tu as fini de me battre pour un rien !

-J'arrêterai quand il y aura une amélioration de ta médiocrité !

-Médiocrité. Cracha Byaku bien droit. Tu ne serais pas capable de faire mieux que moi en pensant à Thanatos. L'accusa le blanc du doigt.

\- Pour qui me prends-tu ? Pousse-toi !

Face à la glace le blond resta à regarder son reflet déterminé imaginant le dieu de la mort. Bien vite son visage s'empourpra telle une écrevisse, baissant la tête, il lâcha un « je t'aime » faible et timide.

-Bravo ! Applaudi, le nécromancien. Digne d'une adolescente qui se déclare. Félicita-t-il d'un ton ironique accompagné d'un sourire de pure moquerie.

Irrité par cette comparaison, le poing de Veronica s'écrasa sur la figure du moqueur l'écrasant au sol. L'étoile céleste de l'étude s'apprêtait à lui écraser le visage du pied, mais Byaku saisit le pied prêt à lui écrabouiller le visage provoquant la perte d'équilibre du spectre. Le stratège en profita pour surplomber le blond toujours avec son sourire moquer.

-Alors ? L'adolescente ne sait pas non plus se battre ?

Byaku bloqua le coup-de-poing surpris de Veronica fou de rage d'être Humilié de la sorte. Bien vite Byaku pâli entendant, la voix de Rune.

-Vous faites quoi ? Demanda le Norvégien

Ni lui ni Veronica ne l'avait entendu frapper contrairement à Luco qui lui avait donné l'accord d'entrer.

-Rune ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Bégaya le blanc se relevant.

\- Donc ce n'est pas une bagarre.

-Oui,… Non enfin... Je… Je veux dire ! Oui ! C'est une bagarre entre moi et Veronica.

Le travesti le regardait toujours avec colère une fois relevée, avant de sourire et d'enrouler ses bras au cou de Byaku se collant bien à lui.

-Oui, juste une petite dispute d'amoureux ! Mentit le Nasu d'un ton coquin accompagné d'un clin d'œil à Rune.

Luco regarda la scène mécontent de l'action de Veronica, Avait-il conscience qu'il allait provoquer un malentendu ? Le médecin prit une gorgée pour se calmer. Le nécromancien aussi blanc que ses cheveux, regarda Rune dans l'espoir de trouver dans son regard de la compréhension. Il n'y avait que du froid et du mépris dans son regard, le troisième lieutenant du griffon pouvait voir le terrible froid de la Norvège dans les yeux améthyste, si beau. Une sombre aura émanait de Rune.

\- Je te cherchais pour te demander de recevoir l'ambassadeur d'Athéna, mais il semblerait que monsieur soit occupé à flirter.

-Pourquoi c'est moi qui dois le recevoir d'habitude, c'est le seigneur Rhadamanthe ? Interrogea innocemment le nécromancien.

-Je vois…en plus de flirter, tu refuses de travailler, très bien, je me débrouillerai seul. Répondit froidement le norvégien refermant la porte.

Un long silence planait dans la chambre accompagné d'incompréhension de Byaku. Veronica le lâcha, avant d'échanger un regard avec Luco de la dryade.

-Byaku du nécromancien de l'étoile céleste des âmes. Ignorais-tu que l'ambassadeur d'aujourd'hui était Shura du capricorne et non Kanon ? Demanda l'étoile céleste levée, choquant au passage Veronica.

-QUOI ! Cria le blanc de surprise. Je n'en ai pas entendu parler, comment ça se fait ?

-Le seigneur Mino ne t'a pas prévenu.

-Non, il ne m'a pas prévenu !

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il manigance celui-là._ Se demande Veronica. Tu devrais courir rattraper Rune lui dire que tu ne savais pas et rester avec lui au lieu de te plaindre. Le conseilla Veronica.

-Veronica a raison, Rune a très mal…

-Pas que ça, Luco. Shura du capricorne s'entend très bien avec Rune et il est plus que probable qu'il ait un faible pour Rune.

\- Comment sais-tu ça, Veronica ? Fie la dryade inquiète.

-N'oublie pas que les ragots ça me connaît.

-Vous essayiez de vous foutre de moi comme la dernière fois avec le seigneur Minos ! Rétorqua Byaku d'inquiétude.

\- Tu es libre ou non de nous croire. Ajouta Veronica déterminé.

-Je pars vérifier par moi-même, un homme amoureux, sait en reconnaitre un autre. Et si jamais vous vous êtes encore foutue de ma gueule, je m'occupe de vous. Ajouta-t-il en claquant la porte.

-Veronica, j'ai une question étais-tu au courant pour l'arrivée de Shura ?

-Non, ça m'a fait également un choc. À quoi joue Minos du griffon ?

-Je l'ignore également… On est dans un beau merdier. Ajouta Luco en soupirant.

Dans les couloirs Byaku marchait à pas pressé droit et fier avec son expression de lieutenant dont il avait le secret. L'homme tomba nez à nez au détour d'un couloir sur Edvard de l'étoile terrestre de l'envol portant des documents accompagné de Fiodor délaissait ses fonctions pour l'aider.

-Yo, Byaku comment tu vas ? Salua le plus jeune.

-Edvard, tu aurais vu Rune ?

-Ne lui rends surtout pas sa politesse. Fit la mandragore avec mépris.

Byaku échangea un rapide regard avec l'étoile de la blessure. Il n'aurait pas pris la peine de le calculer, si Fiodor n'était pas le meilleur ami d'Edvard parmi ses rares amis qui se résumer à Cheshire, Fiodor et lui.

-Non, pourquoi ? Répondit le plus jeune

-Pour rien, merci et désolé.

-Attend Byaku !

L'interpelé s'arrêta.

-Fait attention à ce Shura j'ai entendu dire que Rune lui plaisait. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile de sortir d'une friend zone surtout celle de Sylphide-Senpai mais fait de ton mieux.

 _-Tu parles de sortir d'une friendzone, entre 1 siècle de friendzone du basilic contre 4 siècles de friend zone de ta part, on se demande laquelle est la plus dure d'en sortir! Pensa Fiodor._

-Au fait, il arrive dans une trentaine de minutes, tu as le temps de retrouver Rune, ne perd pas espoir !

-Merci, pour ton conseil a la prochaine. Salua le nécromancien reprenant son chemin.

Toujours aussi calme mais légèrement inquiet au sujet du chevalier d'or, Le spectre changea sa tactique, préférant passer à la salle des archives des morts. Les dossiers des ressuscités devaient encore y figurer et, avec un peu de chance, il trouverait quelques informations sur Shura.

Arrivé dans les archives ce fut une question de quelque minute pour trouver les dossiers des ressuscités bien classés comme tout le reste des documents. Rien à dire Rune faisait de l'excellent travail. La photo du chevalier d'or ne lui plaisait pas du tout… Après lecture du dossier, le verdict était clair la chèvre satanique avait tout pour plaire à Rune.

\- Que fais-tu byaku ? Interrogea Rune.

Surpris par son interlocuteur, Byaku heurta la bibliothèque qui tomba sur l'autre créant ainsi un effet domino sous leurs yeux. Les papiers se répandirent sur le sol tel la neige, et la poussière envahit la pièce une fois la dernière bibliothèque tombée au sol.

-J'allai te demander….. Laisse tomber. Soupira Rune d'un ton agacé, le visage peint d'une légère colère.

\- Attend Rune ! Fit le blanc l'attrapant par le bras. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne savais pas que c'était Shura et non Kanon et je… _Merde ! Pensa-t-il, je n'arrive plus à penser._

\- Byaku.

-Oui.

-Lâche mon bras, tu me fais mal.

-Pardon ! S'excusa le nécromancien paniqué. Pourquoi me cherchais-tu ?

\- Je voulais te demander d'assister le seigneur Minos aujourd'hui au tribunal, mais il il me semble que tu vas être occupé. Soupira le norvégien regardant le massacre. N'oublie pas de tout bien ranger. Ajouta-t-il en quittant les archives.

Byaku commença sans attendre le rangement irrité par sa maladresse, leur donnant l'occasion d'être seul tous les deux, ça l'énervait plus que tout, son Rune entre les pattes d'une stupide chèvre sataniste ! Jamais de la vie ! Il fut tiré de ses cauchemars par un petit coup de classeur non douloureux sur la tête donné par Luco qui avait retroussé les manches de sa blouse pour l'aide.

-Tu devrais faire plus attention Byaku. Gronda gentiment le docteur ramassant les dossiers et papiers.

-Je suis désolé Luco. Tu n'es pas obligé de m'aider.

-Mais non, entre ami faut bien s'aider.

\- Tu devrais filer avant que je ne te foute une raclée dont, tu te souviendras. Menaça Veronica entrant. Luco et moi en s'en occupe va rejoindre Rune.

-Merci. Acquiesça le nécromancien marchant vers la sortie.

-Hé au faite j'ai parlé à Minos avant de venir, tu as quartier libre. Mentit Le nasu.

-Merci à vous deux. _Ce sont des gens bien au fond_. _Pensa sincèrement le nécromancien sortant en courant._

 _-Hors de question de perdre la récompense à cause d'une chèvre et de ce petit con de Byaku ! Pensa le duo._

Courant dans les couloirs, Byaku finit par les croiser dans un détour. Il reconnaîtrait cette silhouette de dos entre milles à force de l'observer en secret.

-Rune ! Appela-t-il soulager avant qu'une décharge le traverse croisant les yeux du saint. Décidément, il n'aimait pas ce type.

-ça a été rapide pour ranger les archis…

-J'ai fini de ranger les archives et j'ai quartier libre. Coupa-t-il froidement sans lâcher du regard la menace.

\- Nous allions voir la salle de réception, si tu veux nous accompagner. Ajouta Rune indifférant.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence malfaisant, Byaku et Shura ne s'étaient pas décroché du regard. Chacun dévisageait l'autre avec méfiance.

-Toi, tu restes à l'extérieur. Ordonna le capricorne arrivé devant la porte. Tu risquerais de provoquer un autre désastre. Finit-il sec sans donner le temps à son interlocuteur de l'interrompre.

Le nécromancien reconnaissait qu'il y avait un danger potentiel et refusait d'ajouter plus de travail au Norvégien donc il resta sagement devant l'entrée.

Mais Byaku était irrité, le saint était au courant pour hier, Rune lui disait tout. De la jalousie montait en lui pleinement conscient es bientôt de la colère pensant qu'ils étaient trop proches et seuls dans une pièce vide.

-Hé ! Troisième lieutenant de Minos, tu peux ouvrir la porte s'il te plait ? Demanda Cube arrivant avec Mills et Ochs soulevant une statue pour décoration finale sur ordre d'Hadès.

-Bien sûr. Fit ce dernier en ouvrant la grande porte violemment sous l'impatience de voir ce qui se passait derrière, cassant par la même occasion le nez de Rune qui se mit à saigner abondamment.

-Je suis désolé ! S'excusa-t-il dans la panique totale.

Shura avait rattrapé Rune dans sa chute et dévisageait ouvertement le nécromancien avec mépris. Le blanc trop occupé à chercher un mouchoir sur lui n'avait rien remarqué, il finit par trouver dans la poche de sa toge ce qui s'apparentait à un mouchoir ne se rendant pas compte qu'il était en train d'arracher la poche intérieur du vêtement.

Le temps de tendre le bout de tissu, Rune avait déjà le mouchoir de Shura entre les doigts, gentiment logé contre le saint le maintenant contre lui. Le capricorne s'occupait trop du procureur au goût du spectre irrité.

-Je vais me changer. Lâcha d'un ton sec et froid Byaku quittant les lieux à pas rapide.

* * *

 _ **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire.**_


End file.
